


take his worry

by scionavarielle



Series: Take Me [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only sound he could hear is his own breathing</p>
            </blockquote>





	take his worry

Marco's eyes are blindfolded. Darkness consumes him. His wrists are tied together above his head on the headboard. He is half sitting on the bed —naked, of course, but Mats has made sure that Marco is comfortable, whether in position or the temperature. In his hands, there's a button for him to press if he feels like  _this_  is too much. Something to replace his safe word since he's also gagged so it's not possible for him to sound it.

The only sound his ears could hear is his own breathing, trying to calm himself. Mats has long gone — he doesn't know if it's an hour already or more — so it's only him inside his own bedroom. Never crosses his mind that there's a possibility Marcel might come.

(Marcel has the key to Marco's place and the blonde knows anything could happen but he trusts Mats) 

Or at least Marco tries to. There's a fear inside his mind that Mats — like anyone — will neglect him, will  _leave_  him. And he's scared, oh gosh how much he's afraid of that to happen. 

He tries to ignore that, trying to focus to the vibrating feeling inside his hole right now, twitching, pulsating, but never  _enough_ , only driving him to the edge. Mats trusts Marco not to come therefore the captain doesn't put any cock ring on Marco's cock. Not like Marco could come anyway. 

He shifts himself a little bit, trying to find more frictions. Doing so, he accidentally almost loses the button in his hand and he panics.

Suddenly the fear is back, that Mats will not come back like Lewy and Mario and Klopp. Everyone he dears leaves him and he just wonders when will it be Mats' time to leave. Thinking of that makes him down —always. He couldn't stop thinking who's going to be the next one. Will it be Auba? Or Ciro? Or Kevin? Or Sven? Worst of all, he couldn't think how he will face if it's Mats. Marco knows Mats' obsession, Mats wants to challenge himself more, wanting to push his own limit, to see how far he could go. And Marco could not stop that. That's why when Mario and Lewy come to him that they are leaving — worst of all to Bayern — he can only smile and wish them luck. Even though his heart aches so much. 

But that time, there's Mats, who comforts him, who soothes him, who helps him to  _move on_. 

(Marco is not sure if he needs move on as in first place it has always been Mats)

Marco tries to even his breath, calming himself turns out harder than he's expected. Leaving in the darkness, alone, Marco gets the panic attack again and without thinking anymore, he pushes the button many times that he's sure it could be broken. His hands are wet of sweats and therefore the button slips from his hand. 

Panic, he struggles, left to right, upwards to downwards, anything to make himself free and a sound, calling for Mats. 

"Gghh," he tries to speak behind the gag but it proves harder than he thinks. 

There's no sound of Mats and again the fear is there. He whines, feeling the wetness on his cheeks, realizing that it causes by his tears. He's too immersed in trying to free himself that he doesn't notice the door being slammed. 

"Marco? Ssh I'm here." When he catches the familiar voice, his shivering stops. 

(He doesn't realize how frightened he is until he feels the warm) 

"Mmmm," he wants to say Mats' name, wants to touch his boyfriend, but the gag and the ties stop him, not to mention the vibrator inside him. 

The moment he is released from everything, he jumps into Mats. He circles his hands around the waist, clinging closer like a kid to his parents. His back is being rubbed gently. Warmness flooded inside him and soon he finds himself calmer. "I'm sorry," He hears Mats whispers but he quickly shakes his head on Mats' broad clothed chests. "I should not have pushed you  _too much_." 

"NO!" Marco doesn't know how he manages to form the words when a few moments ago, he barely could speak. 

Mats pushes Marco, who still wants to cling on the former, so they face each other. His palm rubs Marco's cheek. "What is it, hmm?" His voice is soft and there's worry tone underneath. 

Marco looks away, couldn't push himself to say anything. Now his mind is clearer, he thinks it's so stupid. The  _thoughts_. 

"What is it Marco? Is it the blindfold? Maybe we should not use it the next time. How about the ropes? Are they too tight? Should I use a different material?" 

"No, it's — it's not that," Marco interrupts before Mats will keep rambling nonsense. 

"Then what is it, Marco? Tell me?" There's a begging tone hidden but Marco is not sure. Nevertheless it's not the commanding voice Mats usually uses in, you know. 

Gulping, Marco still avoids Mats' eyes. He tries to explain about his feeling — his fear, but he doesn't know how. Biting his lips, Marco suppresses his moan, which is the result of Mats' lips on his neck right now. It seems that the captain is trying to  _persuade_  Marco in another way. "Or is it the vibrator?" Mats hums.

"No, God, no," Marco moans. His minds become hazy. His hands circling Mats' neck now, pulling the older man closer. 

"You have to tell me," After a while, finally their eyes lock to each other and Marco could see anxiousness in Mats' eyes. 

"I —" Marco tries to say his thoughts. "When you left me before,  _alone,_ I was afraid." 

"Afraid of?" Mats plays with Marco's hair and that the blonde doesn't complain, Mats could realize how serious this is about. 

"Of you  _leaving_  me,  _forgetting_  me." 

Mats stops his gesture and looks straight at Marco. "You don't trust that I'll  _come back_  to you?"

"No, it's not that. I mean. You will  _leave_  me." 

It takes a while for Mats to finally understand what Marco has told him. "Oh," he says. Marco is not afraid of Mats not coming back, Marco is afraid of him leaving the blonde behind. "I'm not Mario," Mats says.

"I know," Marco mumbles.

"I'm not Lewy either.”

"But you will  _go_." It is a statement that both of them silently agree.

Their eyes lock for a while before Mats bends his body so he could be on the same height with the blonde, closing their distance before capturing those lips – just for a moment. “Silly you,” Mats says in a light tone. “I’m not _leaving_ you. You have to realize the difference, Marco. And I know it’s hard, but you’ve got to believe in me. Besides,” Mats whispers, darkly and Marco shivers at that. Mats finger is playing around his opening, teasing him. “Why would I want anyone?” He licks at Marco’s ears making the blonde purrs in delight. “When I could have you? So beautiful, so –“ Without any words, Mats thrust one of his fingers inside. Fortunately Marco has been prepared by the vibrator before. “ – _wanton.”_

“Mats,” Marco says weakly. The desperation is back, to need something inside him, something full, something bigger, something _like_ Mats. However, what Mats says about him before kills Marco inside. Does Mats be with him because of _this_? Cause of the _sex_ only? That since Marco says he wants to try something _more_ Mats only sees him as an experiment?

“Gosh, Marco, you should stop overthinking. I’m not thinking of you as an experiment or a _toy_.” Does Marco say it out loud or Mats could read his mind so well? “Look at me,” The captain lifts Marco’s head up. “I _want_ you Marco, not because of the sex or whatever you’re thinking right now. I _want_ you, only you. You bring something inside of me. As cheesy as it sounds, you give me the meaning of life, you show me the thrilling, the excitement, you make me _alive_ , Marco. And I can’t say the reasons why I want you, but I know I do. I can’t say what will happen to us in the future, but right now and for some moment I could see, I want you and you want me, I can see that.”

“Mats –“

“Ssh, I don’t want you to say anything. Marco, let’s live for this moment, okay? We can’t make ourselves worry about the future too much that we don’t have time to relish the present, alright?” After thinking for a while, Marco realizes that Mats is right. He nods slowly and then gifted by another intrusion inside him. “Good boy,” Mats whispers, patting Marco’s head. Lazily, Mats plays with his two fingers inside Marco, scissoring the hole without any intention to do more than that. Marco groans in frustrations, hating Mats and the other man’s teasing.

“Mats, please.” Marco couldn’t help himself not to beg. He has been given many stimulations and yet he couldn’t have his orgasm.

Chuckles, Mats says, “If you so want it, then fuck yourself with my fingers.”

“Hmm, not enough. More.”

“More?” Mats raises his eyebrows before thrusting another finger inside and there are three fingers right now. “I’ll say you want me to fist you after this, do you want it, Marco? Hmm? Want me to fist you? Make you come only by my hand and nothing more? I bet you would enjoy it.”

“Fuck!” Marco exclaims. Fuck Mats and his way of saying stuffs. The fact Marco’s body responding to that shows how fucked up that is. “Mats, _please_.”

Smiling gently, Mats captures the blonde’s lips while adding another finger again, pulling back and forth to give the friction that Marco needs. The kiss is filled of lust, demanding for Marco to open his mouth, there’s biting and Mats could feel the blood but none of them cares. His other hand slowly trails to Marco’s nub, all erect – ready for Mats. He twists it, pinches it making Marco a moaning mess, while his mouth now moves to the other nipple, capturing it in one. He bites it – sucking it like a baby. His tongue licks it slowly while his hand is playing with the other one. He loves to drive Marco nuts, that he has this effect to the blonde. How he wants to show the blonde what Marco has done to him.

“Mats… come – need to, please.”

The incoherency of the sentence doesn’t make it less understandable and since Mats thinks it’s been a _long_ day for Marco, he stops his teasing. His hand, which plays with Marco’s nipples before, goes to Marco’s cock which still has a cock ring there. He strokes for a while before releasing the ring. “Come for me, Marco, come.” And Marco does exactly after a few thrusts inside his hole. His come covers his stomach, some at Mats t-shirt, and some at the captain’s hand, which is now in front of Marco’s mouth.

Knowing what it means, Marco sticks out his tongue, licking his own come from Mats before putting it inside his mouth and sucking it. “There, there, my good boy.” Marco keeps doing that until Mats pulls his hand back. Whining for the lost, Marco’s expectation rises when he hears the unzip sound.

Obediently, he bends his body so that he is at the same height as Mats’ cock, hard and big. He doesn’t have to be told to swallow Mats’ cock. Sometimes, he licks at the tip then sliding it back to his mouth. Bobbing his head, he glanced up at Mats who stares back at him, full of lust and gosh, Marco is proud thinking he has made Mats like that.

Mats knows what Marco needs and so he thrusts his hip upwards, thrusting his cock deeper inside the blonde’s mouth. Gosh, the man knows what to do with that sinful mouth. He grips Marco’s hair harshly and pushes the blonde deeper. He would deal with angry Marco later.

“Fuck Marco, bet you have lots of practice before. Who is it? Mario? Gosh, maybe you’re sucking him like this while your hand travels to his ass. Oh yes, Marco, even I could see that Mario has such round ass. Damn.” Mats bucks upwards again, accidentally making Marco chokes but the blonde is not stopping so Mats continues. “Or Lewy, I bet his hand is not touching your hair but on your ass, spanking you, telling you how you’ve been such a bad boy. Aren’t you, Marco? Aren’t you such a bad boy?”

Listening to the moaning from Marco, Mats could only chuckle. The eyes looking at him, half lidded in pleasure shows Mats how much he enjoys this as Mats does. “Maybe not only spanking, maybe oh yes! Fuck Marco, so good, boy. So good. Fuck. Maybe, you’re letting him fisting you, showing how hungry your hole could be, I bet you took that so easy, aren’t you?”

Groaning, Mats pushes Marco. The blonde whimpers but stops when he sees Mats stroking himself. Waiting like a good boy, Marco opens his mouth, ready for Mats’ come anytime soon. “So good for me, Marco.” Not long after, Marco’s face is met with the liquid. He licks some from his face seductively. Mats hands rub his own come on Marco’s face, smearing it like a cream, before tasting it.

They kiss again, slowly this time. When Mats pulls himself from the kiss, he savors the sight before him. Marco, naked, eyes closed, lips swollen, face filled of his come. So beautiful. “Let’s clean up now.” He says, smiling.

Carrying Marco in bridal style, Mats steals another kiss, while walking to the bathroom.

(What happens in the bathroom resulted in Marco grumbles the next day, nagging at Mats that he’s in pain)

(He also ignores some knowing stares from his teammate seeing him limping at practice)

 

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think? :)


End file.
